


Aramis (pencil sketch: The Good Soldier)

by deacertes



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Art, Drawing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deacertes/pseuds/deacertes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Haven't tried doing anything like this before, but this series has (taken over my life) inspired me to try. </p><p>If any one knows where I can find some decent sized screen-caps of the Good Soldier, please let me know. The image I had for this was approx one inch square, which made detail tricky.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Aramis (pencil sketch: The Good Soldier)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doomcanary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomcanary/gifts), [ponygirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponygirl/gifts).



> Haven't tried doing anything like this before, but this series has (taken over my life) inspired me to try. 
> 
> If any one knows where I can find some decent sized screen-caps of the Good Soldier, please let me know. The image I had for this was approx one inch square, which made detail tricky.


End file.
